Tantalizing Visions
by Jediempress
Summary: On a visit to Traverse Town, Zack gets a brilliant idea... He just has to get Cloud to agree. Kuariryu's prize fic. ZackLeon, CloudRiku.


All right, so here it is! Kuariryu's prize fic for being review number 1138. This was surprisingly difficult to write but I think it's pretty good now. Again, many thanks to Riku-Rocks for all the assistance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Big surprise here: I still don't own any of them.

Tantalizing Visions

"This place is pretty cool." Zack decided as they walked back to the hotel from their meeting with Vincent and Reeve. "I'm kind of liking Traverse Town. It's got that grittier, urban feel."

Cloud shrugged. "It's alright."

"It's a great place to visit and I kind of miss the old hideout," Leon commented. "…But I definitely wouldn't want to live here again."

"I keep forgetting about that." Zack abruptly asked; "Hey, is anyone else hungry?"

"That was random," Riku noted, tugging on Cloud's arm to point out a weapons shop up ahead. The couple began moving in that direction.

"Well, excuse me for actually liking to eat." Zack grinned brightly at the sable-haired man beside him. "It is after seven."

"There's really good restaurant about a block ahead." Leon was casually following Cloud and Riku toward the weapons dealer. "I know the woman who owns it."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Zack suggestively. "And just how well do you know her?"

"It's all about sex with you, isn't it?"

"Always has been," confirmed Cloud, examining a narrow sword that hung at the entryway.

"That's not true!" Zack protested loudly. He folded his arms and turned away in a huff. He was completely faking the attitude and they all knew it. Suddenly, he tilted his head. "Whoa, what's this?"

No one looked over as he wandered toward a lamppost with a piece of paper attached to it. Violet eyes read it over quickly before a large smile lit his face and he ripped the flyer down. He jogged back over and the moment Cloud saw the smile, he knew he was not going to like it.

"Guys, check this out! There's a new club opening tonight."

Leon glanced over from the glaive he had been looking at. "So?"

"We totally have to go!" Zack was nearly bouncing. "I haven't been to a club since….well, before I died."

"So?" Leon repeated.

Noticing the complete disinterest, Zack pouted. "Oh, come on! I know Cloud isn't big on it but I know you and Riku want to go!"

Riku faced him with a thoughtful expression. "I've never been to a club."

"Neither have I," added Leon.

"You haven't missed anything." Cloud informed them in a bored tone.

Zack gaped at Leon. "Okay, I can kind of believe the kid hasn't, but _you_? You must have gone at least a few times."

"What makes you think that?" Leon scrunched his face a bit, his scar wrinkling.

"Man, look at you!" Zack gestured at his lover's clothing. "You're a freakin' leather daddy! …And all the tight t-shirts…You scream the bar slash club scene."

"He does have a point, Leonhart." Cloud ran an eye over the younger man. "You are definitely eye candy."

"What?" Leon was looking himself over. "This is what I always wear."

"Yeah, and we all have found ways to keep from drooling any time you bend over or reach up for something;" Riku chuckled. As Cloud's mild glare, the teen grinned; "Oh, I've seen you stare."

"We have got to take these two to the club tonight, Spike." Zack smacked the blonde's shoulder.

"I hate clubs."

"I promise I won't make you dance," The ex-SOLDIER pleaded.

Leon folded his arms. "I never said I wanted to go."

"I'm not asking you." Zack grinned obnoxiously. He suddenly turned toward Riku. "You want to go, right?"

Riku sputtered. "Uh, well, I do like dancing…"

Cloud shot him a look as Zack stepped closer and hugged Riku tightly. "I fucking knew it! You're going to love the club scene! Everyone in that club is going to want to know who that guy with the exotic hair and eyes is. They're going to be all over you!"

Riku glanced at Cloud before studying the street. "I really don't get that."

"Don't get what?" Zack frowned. "Why people think you're sexy as sin?"

"Yeah, I mean," He looked over at Leon; "Him, I understand. I mean… _damn_, but me…? Maybe my hair is different, but I think I'm rather normal looking. I'm certainly nothing to make a fuss over."

"Are you kidding me?" Zack looked completely stunned. "I swear you have Veela in there somewhere! Yeah, Leon's got the sexy, tough, dangerous thing going, but you… you're just gorgeous."

Cloud slowly stepped forward. He slid his arm around Riku's waist. "Maybe we should take them. Riku would probably have fun there, and Leon likes dancing with him at the bar."

"Oh, yeah…?" The First Class grinned wickedly; "That's gotta be hot."

"It is;" Cloud confirmed. "Riku just completely lets go when he dances and Leon goes right along with him. I can't watch them for more than a few minutes at a time."

The blonde used his hip to walk Riku in a circle, literally. The teen somehow ended up standing very close to Leon. "The pair of them, all up on one another…." He blew out a breath, "You can't even imagine."

"Oh, I think I can." The oldest of the four bit his lip, studying Leon intently. "I bet that leather pulls in all kinds of intriguing directions."

"It does," noted Riku, also glancing at Leon. "His hair gets all sweaty and sticks a bit to his face. Somehow, it looks really good on him."

"You're the one who looks really sexy with wet hair," Leon countered. "The way it falls across your eyes, barely hiding them...and that expression of total abandon you get."

Zack slowly moved toward the two. There was definitely something animalistic in his eyes. "You know, I'm really not all that hungry any more."

"Really...?" Leon smirked. "Right now, I'd say you look ravenous."

"Food is the last thing on my mind." Zack suddenly gripped Leon's hand and tugged him forward. Completely unconcerned that they were on a crowded street Zack pulled Leon into an extremely graphic kiss.

When he broke away, he glanced over Riku once and muttered, "Damn. I am not getting that visual out of my head anytime soon."

Then he dragged Leon away from the storefront. "You know, why don't we meet you two back at the hotel?"

Cloud grinned obnoxiously; "But I thought you wanted to go to the club?"

"I, uh, got a better idea."

The two disappeared into the crowd. Cloud laughed and went back to the sword he had been studying when the conversation began. Riku stared at him; "What was that?"

"What was what?" Cloud asked back.

Riku stepped around him to look at him incredulously. "You knew Zack was going to do that! You purposely started that whole conversation!"

The blonde smirked before gripping Riku's neck and pulling him into a kiss that was a great deal less graphic but no less passionate. When he released him, that grin was back. "I told you I hate clubs."


End file.
